


The Offer Stands

by melponeme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Hanamaki is a sad and anxious drunk, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Timeskip, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melponeme/pseuds/melponeme
Summary: Takahiro, you still love him, don’t you?---“I’m holding it for someone.”“For the person you’re engaged to?”Matsukawa shook his head, “Nope.”Hanamaki’s face twisted into confusion, “…for who?”“For you.”---A one-shot about Seijoh's team reunion, 2 years after Hanamaki and Matsukawa broke up, where Hanamaki is a sad drunk and Matsukawa finds him being a sad drunk.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	The Offer Stands

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to fulfill my side of a deal with my precious friend, Aira, who is a brat and is in Anitwt. (Nah jk, luv you Aira) 
> 
> I actually do somewhat like how it turned out... so yeah-
> 
> Enjoy <3

Hanamaki glanced over Matsukawa on the other side of the room. His eyes glazed over the way Matsukawa excessively laughs, making his shoulders shake. The ring in his pinky finger shining under the light.  _ Ah, fuck. I’m drunk.  _ He looked around the bar, noticing how everyone was chatting happily.

Hanamaki sank into his stool.  _ I guess we don’t have much of a presence anymore, huh? _ Loneliness crept into his stomach, making his eyebrows furrow.  _ There’s a lot of people, Takahiro. Why don’t you just socialize?  _ Hanamaki shook his head no then dropped his face into the counter, making a loud bang.

Oikawa looked over at Hanamaki and noticed the drunken state he was in. He slipped through the crowd and patted Hanamaki on the back,  _ “Makki, you okay?” _

Hanamaki raised his head and looked at Oikawa and grinned, raising his glass of beer,  _ “Never been better Captain-chan.” _

_ “You’re drunk.” _

_ “And? This is fun. Look at our first years. They grew up cute… and hot. And holy shit, is that Kunimi? He grew up hot. Definitely would ride that dick. I'll rate it 69/4,”  _ Hanamaki pointed his drink at Kunimi, just next to Matsukawa.

Oikawa took Hanamaki’s beer from his hand while he whined in complaint,  _ “Captain-chan~ let me have my fun.” _

_ “No. I know this is a reunion but go on a stroll or something. I don’t wanna take you home wasted.” _

Hanamaki pouted mockingly and slowly stood up, trying to balance himself. He walked to the door, slightly swaying side to side. The dim lighting of the bar was able to provide comfort for his spinning vision. He spared a glimpse at Matsukawa and headed out the door.  _ Let’s not dwell on the past, Takahiro.  _

Hanamaki muttered a string of curses under his breath when he stumbled on a railing.  _ Takahiro, you still love him, don’t you?  _ Hanamaki widened his eyes then shook his head, trying to deny his own thoughts.  _ No, you’re saying this because you’re drunk. And you’re a sad drunk. We know that. So just shut up. _

Hanamaki took a deep breath and shivered under the cold air of the night, noticing his lack of warm clothing.  _ Of course, we just forgot to bring our coat. Stupid. Stupid, Takahiro.  _ Tears slightly prickled Hanamaki’s eyes.  _ So we’re gonna cry now, Takahiro? Pathetic.  _ Looking at his feet, he turned away from the bar and leaned on the railing. He looked at the view below the mountain. City lights strung across the sky. People wandering around the streets. And yet, he felt… small.

_ You’re lonely.  _

The sharp voice in Hanamaki’s head made him slightly gasp.  _ No, no, no, no, no. You have it wrong. They love me. They’re with me. I’m not lonely. Not at all.  _ A cold breeze swept through Hanamaki, making him shake and hug his arms.  _ You’re lonely. See. No one even noticed you forgot your coat.  _

A tear was about to escape from Hanamaki’s eye when a voice called out to him,  _ “Yo, Hiro. You left your coat and… you okay?” _

Hanamaki noticed tightening in his lungs slowly fading. The pit forming in his stomach suddenly dissolving, making him hiccup. He slowly turned to the voice, which had spoken to him warmly. His curly hair slightly waving. His thick eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

_ “Ah, Issei. Yeah… sorry, can you please give me my coat?” _

_ “Here you go.” _

Matsukawa went up to Hanamaki and helped him put on his coat. Hanamaki once again turned away from the bar and looked over the mountains. Matsukawa followed his movements and traced where his eyes went. The world seemed to stop as they silently looked at the view, none of them making even the slightest movement.

Matsukawa slowly blinked then took a deep breath,  _ “Hey, Hiro. Remember that deal we made before we dated?” _

_ “Which one?” _

_ “…the one where... if we were both still single by 25, then we would marry each other.” _

Hanamaki shifted uncomfortably,  _ “You know, it stands if and only if we’re both single… I guess.” _

_ “You’re not?”  _ Matsukawa raised his eyebrows while Hanamaki pointedly looked at the ring on Matsukawa’s pinky.

_ “I am. You’re not.” _

Matsukawa let out a chuckled before covering his mouth, trying to suppress full-blown laughter. Hanamaki slurred,  _ “What are you laughing about. Nothing’s funny.” _

Matsukawa grinned while amusedly looking at Hanamaki,  _ “I’m not taken in any way, shape, or form.” _

Hanamaki narrowed his eyes while stumbling into Matsukawa, trying to examine the ring on his finger,  _ “But rings don’t lie.” _

_ “I’m holding it for someone.” _

_ “For the person you’re engaged to?” _

Matsukawa shook his head,  _ “Nope.” _

Hanamaki’s face twisted into confusion,  _ “…for who?” _

_ “For you.” _

Hanamaki took a step back. Pushing on Matsukawa’s chest, he left a space of 2 feet between them,  _ “Issei, we broke up 2 years ago. There’s no way you’re holding that for me.” _

Matsukawa looked up at the blank dark sky,  _ “I was about to propose to you when we… y’know broke it off.” _

Hanamaki stared down at the ground. Tears, once again, slowly filling up his eyes.  _ You idiot, Takahiro. You could’ve had a chance with him. _

Matsukawa continued, still not looking at Hanamaki,  _ “So… we can stick with the deal, then?” _

Hanamaki slowly walked to Matsukawa, not looking up, then pulled on the hem of his coat. Matsukawa looked at Hanamaki, anxiously waiting for an answer,  _ “What do you say, Hiro?” _

Hanamaki weakly punched Matsukawa’s chest,  _ “I hate you.”  _

Matsukawa widened his eyes at the remark,  _ “Sorry, I know this is selfish and all-“ _

Hanamaki cut him off by punching his chest with his other fist,  _ “I hate you.” _

_ “….Takahiro, what’s wrong?” _

Hanamaki continued punching Matsukawa, muttering an  _ “I hate you”  _ after every weak punch.  __ Tears started to stream down Hanamaki’s face. His shoulders began to shake, his breathing turning uneven. Matsukawa heard Hanamaki’s quiet sobbing and grabbed Hanamaki’s shoulder, his other hand turning up Hanamaki’s face,  _ “Hiro? I already told you I’m sorry. You okay?” _

Hanamaki paused then let out a sob, throwing himself on Matsukawa,  _ “You idiot you left me! You left me, and for what? For a stupid job abroad?” _

Matsukawa hesitantly wrapped his arms around Hanamaki and kissed the top of his head,  _ “I’m sorry. I’ll never do it again. I quit. I'll never leave you again. Promise.” _

_ “I w-was so scared. I missed y-you so m-much. A-and you. Y-you broke it o-off,”  _ Hanamaki murmured between sobs.

Matsukawa cradled Hanamaki and whispered,  _ “I’ll make it up to you.” _

_ “You should’ve a-at least b-brought me a souvenir.” _

Matsukawa lightly laughed then pulled away from Hanamaki, patting the pockets of his coat. Having found what he was looking for, he pulled out a sculpture of that Mike Wazowski and Sulley face swap meme.

Hanamaki breathed out a laugh and wiped his face. He took the sculpture from Matsukawa's hands,  _ “What’s this for?” _

Matsukawa smiled proudly, “Open it.”

_ “Oh, what the fuck? Holy shit you actually can.” _

Hanamaki opened the sculpture by pulling the mouth open. He mumbled something along the lines of 'this is so cursed. I love it' under his breath. The box had two rings inside it with their names engraved. Hanamaki covered his mouth with his hand and slightly laughed,  _ “Issei, you should’ve had Daddy Pig and Mommy pig be the gemstones.” _

_ “Sorry, Hiro. Let’s just buy matching Peppa pig necklaces next time.” _

Hanamaki examined the rings in awe while Matsukawa cleared his throat,  _ “…so the deal about marriage?” _

Hanamaki smiled brightly.

_ “The offer stands.” _

__


End file.
